


Before you can see the scars they fade away

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: The New X-men notice something’s wrong with Laura and it’s not physical.What if her friends found out earlier about her self-harm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to state that this is contains and mentions description of self harm and if this sets you off please don’t read.

“Laura come on we gotta go to the assembly,Even if it’s twenty something students plus the teachers.” Said Megan as she and Sooraya sat waiting for the young clone.

”I am sorry I took so long.” Laura said as she came out fixing her jacket,Megan looked pass the door and saw a blood stained towel,’ _She probably was taking out something that good stuck again._ ’ Megan thought.

It’s not her fault she didn’t notice as It wasn’t unusual,Sometimes things like bullets get stuck after Laura healed herself,She didn’t notice the dried blood on Laura’s arm below the girls wrists, Nobody did Since they never thought to look.

————

“Are you okay?” David asked Laura,She was sitting outside in the woods after nimrod,”I am fine I am just worried about Julian,It’s my fault his power are acting up.” Said the girl.

”Don’t blame yourself Laura If it weren’t for you we probably wouldn’t be able to take down that terminator wannabe.” He said to the girl Laura with her usual stoic expression just nodded.

The two continued to talk, Laura just nodded along adding bits and pieces until David started talking about scientists “Actually your name reminds me of one,A geneticist.Dr. Sarah Kinne-“ he stopped when he noticed Laura’s Expression.

“Dr. Kinney was the one that created me,She was,She was my mother.” Laura Said,Laura was clenching her Left fist tightly.David didn’t notice,He should of noticed,He should of dropped it at that but he being ever curious asked.

“If you don’t mind me asking,What did happen to her?” He asked,He just had to ask. _CRACK,_ David looked down at Laura’s hands,She clenched down on them so hard she actually managed to break them.

”I do not wish to speak about it.” Laura Said as she got up and walked into the woods with David trying to apologize,He should of followed her,He should of tried to comfort his friend,He should of seen her face that was now littered with tears.

————

Laura was sitting under a tree now,Blood on her arms,She liked that for once the blood was hers,She liked the it wasn’t her mother’s,She liked that she could feel pain,She hated to remember but she couldn’t forget the pain she caused.

————

“Laura may I please come in?” Emma asked,She was sorry about what she showed her,She was sorry for trying to make her leave,She was sorry for not helping her children.

”Come in Miss Frost.” Laura Said,Her voice was stoic but her eyes showed fear when looking at the woman,”Laura may I look into your head,The first time I did I-“She was cut off by the girl and was not surprised at what was said next.

”You broke my mental shields and went in my mind and saw what I hated about myself,What I hated to do.” Laura Said,She was a angry and Emma knew, She was afraid of her and Emma knew, She hated her for showing her the worst thing she ever did and Emma knew.

”Fine since you have already been in there,At least you asked this time.” Laura Said,Emma reached into her mind,Emma has seen a lot of bad things in life but to see this in a fifteen year olds head,She felt like she wanted to vomit from what she saw,The things Laura had to live through shouldn’t be seen by anyone live let alone live through.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Laura’s head holds the horrors she has to call memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

Blood,That was what Laura’s memories contained,so much blood on the girls hands before she was even ten years old. Emma was inside Laura’s head and it was just like she remembered it,There where two hallways in there,One had a black door and the other had a light blue almost white Colour.

She walked out towards the black door and as she opened the black door what she saw painful to look at,Most if not all of Laura’s memories where filled with horrors that made the woman what to vomit,She then came across one from earlier that week it was what she was looking for.

**Flashback**

“-Assembly dismissed.”Emma said as she walked off the stage,the students got up and started to loiter around since they had no more classes today,Emma then approached the New X-men and started to talk to Cessily and Noriko about some Homework when she noticed Laura’s wrist then she caught a good glimpse of something she’s a lot seen over the years ...dried blood.

Later that day Emma sitting in her office thinking, _’It was on her wrist,it can’t be form her claw they would have been on her knuckles.’_ She thought,Emma knew she had messed up with how she treated Laura,she couldn’t look past what the girl did,What she was thought to do before she knew right from wrong,Emma judged her when she herself has done horrible things in the past.

**Flashback end**

Emma looked at a memory of Laura using her claws to carve an X into her forearm,The girl was so used to it and she thought she deserved the pain she inflicted on herself and she’s been doing this for years and I was one of the few people that noticed,that even though to look.

————

Emma exited Laura’s mind then looked straight at the girl who looks like she already knew what Emma saw in her head,she knew Emma would find out,she thought Emma was looking for a reason for her the leave,she thought she would be judged by the woman.

“Why?”Were the only words Emma could mutter,It was truly hard to believe since Laura had a healing factor and it was pretty much impossible for her to sustain damage from cutting her self.”I deserve it.”Laura said,”It is a reminder since I have constantly caused pain due to these.”Laura extended her claws,”I am simply returning the favor.”Laura said.

Emma was silent she didn’t know what to say,Laura was damaged mentally and she had no clue how to help,She didn’t know If she would accept her help,She didn’t know if years of pain could just be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I ask not to comment anything rude please and thank you.


End file.
